Applemint Lip Balm
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: <html><head></head>They are always tasty. Post-Season One. NozoEri.</html>


Applemint Lip Balm

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eri

A/N: **On A Standstill** is still in the process! I really apologize for all the kinds of delays. I have problems with my hand lately (numb/tingling pinky and ring finger), so I can't really write properly, especially because of it my grip has weakened. My dominant hand is now weaker than my non-dominant hand, no SIF, no league for me orz.

On another note, I found an apple flavored lip balm in my room, and that's how this story was born. However, it's titled Applemint because Ucchi is the best.

Onwards!

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you taking care of yourself? Here's a little something from Mother. Be healthy."<em> Nozomi read the letter and peeked inside the package to see a rectangular shaped box. She set the letter on her bed where she had been sitting on while reading and turned over the box.

"_Applemint Lip Balm."_ She sighed and took it out. _"Its winter soon, and I know you often have dry, chapped lips. Love, Mother."_

She sighed once again and stashed the letter in her drawer among other letters from her family. She decided that she would give it a try.

Toujou Nozomi wasn't the type to wear such things to school: lip balm, earrings, and make-up. It was all not important to her, especially when she spent time sweating and dancing almost every day. She felt that it was not a necessity.

However, today, out of respect to her mother who was only worrying, she wore a scarf around her neck and proudly applied the lip balm. _"Only for today." _

She walked into the Idol Research Club room only to find her blonde seated at the head of the table. She was so engrossed in her book that it seemed like her concentration was unbreakable. However, much to Nozomi's surprise, Eri closed the book, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then smiled at her.

"Good morning, Nozomi."

Nozomi returned the smile and walked towards the seat to Eri's left like a habit taken from the student council. "Morning, Erichi."

"You're early today."

"I don't like going late to school when it's winter, you know that." Nozomi answered and removed her scarf, setting it on the backrest of her seat.

"Ah, that's right," Eri answered with a smile then opened her book again.

Nozomi sat quietly in her chair. She wasn't in the mood to read a book or play anything. She only wanted to look at Eri, who seemed so engrossed in her book.

"Is that any good?" She started the conversation.

"Hmm. I've only started it today, so I don't really have an opinion on it yet." Eri lifted her head and looked at her. "Are you interested?"

"Only if it's interesting."

"Geez, Nozomi. That's a puzzling way to go about it."

Then the silence engulfed them again. It had been a long time since the two of them were alone together. They weren't working in the student council anymore, and they were more often together with the other members of Muse. These kinds of solitary moments were rare.

"Say, Nozomi."

"Mm?"

"Don't you smell something sweet?"

"Sweet?" Nozomi tilted her head to one side.

Eri closed the book then started sniffing for the attractive smell. Blue eyes looked at green ones who looked back in confusion. The blonde female stood up from her chair and sniffed all around the room with her eyes closed, focusing on trying to find the source of the smell.

Sniff, sniff.

Sniff.

Sniff, sniff.

"E– Erichi…"

"Mm?"

"Um." Nozomi looked away while Eri opened her eyes. Their faces were so close that the blonde female hadn't realized when she moved towards there.

Near Eri's face were Nozomi's lips. It was the only thing she could look at and looked so appealing.

"Erichi…"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what are you doing?" Nozomi asked, feeling the temperature skyrocket a few degrees. Even though it was winter, she felt very hot.

"I'm smelling." Eri looked up from her lips to her eyes. "I'm smelling you. You smell good."

Nozomi forced herself to look at Eri. Eri's right hand was on the table. She was bending forward, her face leveling her own, her left hand on the backrest of her chair. As if some magnetic force was pushing her, Nozomi's eyes met blue ones.

She didn't know what Eri was trying to tell her, but the silence was making her nervous. If something happened, it wouldn't be the first time.

But it would be the first time that she didn't initiate it.

Eri blinked, gripping Nozomi's chair's backrest a little tighter. She moved her head a little bit more forward since there was no rejection. She went for it.

The applemint flavored lip balm merged onto her lips. It was sweet. It was mixed with something else, something reminiscent of the owner of the lip balm, something that represented what they had between the two of them.

Eri parted their lips and pressed her forehead onto Nozomi's, chuckling a little when she closed her eyes. "It's sweet." Nozomi sighed and leaned her forehead on Eri's jaw.

"Did you do that just to taste it? Eating lip balm isn't good, you know?" Nozomi spoke, covering her face with both hands.

"I like its scent," Eri answered and kissed Nozomi's forehead. "Incidentally, I also like the person who was wearing it."

"Ah, geez."

"The sweet taste? I wonder if it's from the lip balm…" Eri moved back and stood up straight. She put a hand on her jaw, as if to think. "Or from the own—oof."

Nozomi playfully punched Eri's stomach. She folded her arms together on her thighs, then leaned her head on them, hiding her face.

"Hey~ I was kidding." Eri crouched to look at her, then poked her exposed cheek since the rest of her face was buried on her arms. "Nozomiiiii~"

"Erichi, you meanie~"

"You have no right to call me that when teasing me is like your pastime!" Eri answered in exasperation and continued to poke Nozomi's cheek. "Nooozooomiiiiii."

"Erichi, you meaniiiieeeee~~"

Eri laughed. _"I have never seen her this embarrassed before."_ She continued to poke the older female's cheek. "The smell of applemint is very fitting for you," she said with a smile.

"Don't remind me that!" Nozomi answered, peeking her eyes out from her arms. Her gaze was met with sincere blue eyes. "Hmph." She pouted on one cheek and hid her eyes again.

"_Ara, that's so cute."_ Eri just grinned, stopping herself from tickling those exposed ears that had gotten so red the past few minutes.

"_Erichi, you idiot~~~"_ Nozomi thought to herself, trying to calm her blushing cheeks.

Albeit a little embarrassing,

Since _she _liked it,

There was a reason to keep using it more often, from now on.

(Applemint Lip Balm/END)

A/N: Erichi is now a dog. Would you like some tea with your relaxing NozoEri?


End file.
